The present invention relates to a device for releasable attachment to a conventional ladder to provide a means of supporting other items used by a person on the ladder. More specifically, the invention is embodied in a device including at least one elongated member and a pair of brackets or projections relatively movable for releasable engagement with and disengagement from the ladder.
When supported on a ladder, particularly the type with the lower end resting on a horizontal or other suitable surface and the upper end against a wall, roof edge or other stationary support, a workman must often carry items associated with the job being done. For example, while on the ladder, a workman may need to have readily at hand a can of paint and other painting utensils, a calking gun, a can of roof cement and/or other supplies or tools. Rather than mounting and dismounting the ladder each time a different material or tool is required, it is more expeditious to have several items available at the same time at the user's position on the ladder. This can be not only inconvenient but also dangerous as the workman's hands are occupied with tools and supplies rather than holding securely to the ladder.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for convenient and safe support of items for use by a workman mounted on a ladder.
Another object is to provide an article which may be quickly and easily connected to and detached from a conventional, rung-type ladder, and which is uniquely suited to support tools, supplies, and the like for convenient access by a workman on the ladder.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.